Víspera de una extraña navidad
by KenKa1804
Summary: Un manto blanco cubre Konoha la aldea esta de fiesta y el espiritu de la epoca se hace presente este diciembre trayendo consigo extraños sucesos y una tormenta de nieve que uniran a un solitario shinobi y a una tierna pelirosa la noche buena FELIZ NAVIDAD


**Víspera de una extraña navidad**

****

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

Empezamos nuestra historia un veinticuatro de diciembre como cualquiera…

¿Cómo cualquiera? Será todo menos como cualquiera… y a medida que avance nuestra historia notaran porque. Se ven involucrados este diciembre, parejas extrañas, y sucesos curiosos que dejan mucho que pensar… pero mientras tanto…

Konoha esta de fiesta, todos están muy felices, a pesar del frío, toda la aldea disfruta de la víspera de navidad, por donde caminen hay gente alegre acompañada de sus parejas, familiares, amigos, compañeros, todos muy alegres con bolsas de todas clases de regalos, de cualquier tamaño, envueltos con colores muy llamativos o lazos muy elegantes, en la calle hay puestos de comida sirviendo solo lo que gusta estas navidades, comida caliente y dulces, estos sobretodo para los mas pequeños.

No hay roca ni rincón que no este decorada para la ocasión, la Hokage se esforzó mucho esta vez para que Konoha nunca terminara con esa tradición tan bonita de vestir la aldea de manera realmente calida y llamativa a la vez, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Luces de colores, árboles de navidad en las calles, bolas de colores, guirnaldas, muerdagos estratégicamente ubicados, en fin si Papa Noel careciera de mapa confundiría su adorado polo norte con esta pintoresca ciudad…

-Valla Hokage-sama creo que si se lucio esta vez- Dijo Shizune a la mujer rubia de grandes atributos y gorro rojo con un ponpon blanco en la cabeza, que se asomaba orgullosa por el balcón del palacio de hokages admirando la cantidad de colores que resplandecían por toda la ciudad. Se notaba realmente feliz apoyando las manos de la baranda y sonriendo ampliamente. –Y fue muy lindo de su parte cancelar todas las misiones para hoy, todos los shinobis están regresando como lo ordeno-

-¡Claro Shizune! Tu sabes como me gusta la navidad- Saco una botella de sake y le quito de los brazos al pequeño cerdito rosado –Vamos a la fiesta de noche buena y ¡no olvides tu gorro!- dijo colocándose el abrigo verde y saliendo de la oficina.

-H…Hai- dijo la castaña bastante alegre siguiéndola.

Mientras por las calles de la aldea, caminaban un grupo de amigos, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Neji Kiba y su perro. Conversaban alegremente.

-AHH viva la vieja Tsunade y viva este mes!!! Me encanta la navidad- Hablaba entusiasmado Naruto, el chico de abrigo anaranjado, se notaba la felicidad de este al caminar. Iba con una bolsa llena de dulces de navidad en los brazos, como esos típicos bastoncitos de caramelo.

-Tengo que admitir que no es tan fastidioso como los otros meses del año- Hablo Shikamaru sacando las manos de su abrigo verde desperezándose.

-Lo dices por que la hokage siempre retira las misiones en víspera de navidad- Dijo Ino que traía un abrigo azul haciendo reír a Hinata (con abrigo blanco) y a Tenten (con abrigo rosado).

-Nah- Fue lo único que dijo llevando ambos brazos a su nuca.

Los demás también rieron.

-A propósito- esta vez hablo Kiba - ¿Quiénes piensan ir a la fiesta de noche buena que se dará en el Akabeko? Dicen que toda konoha va a estar ahí, incluyendo a la hokage- dijo tras un ladrido de akamaru.

-Nosotros iremos, junto con Gai sensei seguro nos encontraremos mas tarde- Hablo Tenten por Lee y su compañero Neji.

-Yo voy- dijo Chouji mientras comía un trozo de una torta de chocolate que recién había comprado y guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo rojo.

-Tu vas donde aya comida- se burlo Shino.

-¡Pues claro! No hay mejor época para comer que esta-

-Es cierto no hay mejor época que esta- Exclamo entusiasmado Lee y los demás le siguieron mientras reían, excepto Sasuke quien solo asintió con un –Hmp- y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul.

-Anímate Sasuke-kun es una linda época y hoy hace una linda noche¿Iras tu también?- Le preguntó una jovencita con abrigo vinotinto y gorro de igual color, Sakura quien cargaba varias bolsas con regalos.

- Hmp, no hay de otra¿Y por que hablas de iras¿Que acaso no vendrás tu también?-

-¡Claro! pero tengo que dejar estas cosas en mi casa-

-Ya te iba a preguntar ¿Qué piensas hacer con todas esas bolsas en la fiesta? Es una linda época, por supuesto para los vendedores…-

-AHHHHHHHH!- Grito Sakura y se quedo inmóvil

-¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?- Naruto también se detuvo y todos se voltearon a verla.

-¡Me olvide de algo muy importante!-

-¿De que?- Preguntó Hinata.

-¡No puede ser!- Sakura miro su reloj, eran casi las 8:00 pm -¡NOOOO!- dijo con desesperación. –Ya van a cerrar-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-

-En estas bolsas tengo los regalos de todos pero me olvide de uno muy importante- confesó con horror.

Los chicos se miraron con cara de interrogantes -¿A quien olvidaste comprarle un regalo Sakura-chan?-

Pero ya Sakura se había ido corriendo

-Eso le pasa por distraída- dijo Ino

-La veremos mas tarde en la fiesta- Shikamaru se puso a caminar luego de haber dicho esto.

Mientras en otro lugar de la aldea una pelirosa le rogaba a un hombre mayor.

-Por favor por favor por favor!!!!- Suplicaba Sakura con sus manos abrigadas por un par de guantes unidas en un aplauso –Solo por que es navidad!-

-Lo siento jovencita pero ya cerramos hace 15 minutos y quiero ir a mi casa con mi familia, de verdad lo lamento, prometí a mi esposa cerrar hoy mas temprano, además tengo que pasar buscando a mi hija, quizás mañana a la tarde…-

-A LA TARDE!!!!?!?!?...hey espere!- llamo en vano –Awww no puede ser ¿y ahora que are?-

La joven pelirosa se quedo mirando desilusionada la vitrina de una tienda de libros rosa.

-De verdad tenia muchas ganas de regalarle algo especial…al menos hoy tendría una buena excusa para hacerlo- se regaño a sí misma por no estar pendiente en la tarde de ir a comprar el ultimo regalo.

-¿Jovencita estas bien?- Se oyó una ronca voz a sus espaldas.

-Ahh si, no es nada- Le respondió al hombre mayor y algo robusto de barba blanca.

-No te ves muy bien¿tenias muchas ganas de comprar ese libro no es así? A eso llamo amor por la lectura-

-No exactamente por la lectura… N…no, es decir, si quería comprarlo pero… no era para mí, era un regalo-

-Debe ser para alguien muy especial por ponerte tan triste-

-De hecho lo es- Volteo a ver nuevamente el cartel de cerrado – Pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, todas las tiendas están cerrando, solo quedan sitios de fiesta abiertos-

-Mmmm eso es un problema… pero todo problema tiene solución-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Tengo una pastelera aquí y aun no he cerrado quizás puedas encontrar algo que le guste allí-

-Ah pero es que… no lo se "_Ahora que lo pienso no lo conozco tan bien como para saber que dulces le gustan, genial Sakura eres patética"-_

-¿Pensativa otra vez? Jo vamos seguro encuentras algo que le guste…- El anciano indico a Sakura a que pasara a la pastelería, mostrándole un estante lleno de hermosos pasteles.

-Sugoi!, todo se ve delicioso!!, pero… no…no se que le pueda gustar- Se desilusiono mucho al decir estas palabras.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- el hombre estaba parado detrás de Sakura que veía detenidamente cada postre -La navidad es el espíritu del amor que se expande compartiéndolo con otras personas, esto no es solo a través de un regalo Jojo de hecho el mejor regalo es pasar la navidad en compañía y compartir ese amor-

-Pasar la navidad en compañía… "_Es verdad ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se si la esta pasando con alguien Tsk, que tonta soy!"- _

-A él le encantara el que tu escojas solo por haberlo escogido tu… _Sakura-chan_- Le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y disimuladamente señalaba uno de los postres.

La mirada de Sakura se ilumino

-¡Quiero este!- dijo tomando un pastel con cubierta de chocolate blanco un poco gruesa, bombones de chocolate negro y blanco adornando los bordes y con un poco de chocolate oscuro decía "feliz navidad", pero al voltear el viejo ya no estaba allí.

-Suminasen, señorita¿La puedo ayudar con eso?- Le dijo una joven vestida de blanco con un delantal navideño, seguramente la encargada, pues estaba detrás el mostrador, es raro que no la aya notado.

-Si gracias, me llevare este- la joven rápidamente lo envolvió y se lo dio, Sakura pago y salio apresurada y muy alegre.

-Y por favor déle las gracias de mi parte al anciano de barba y ¡Feliz navidad!- dijo mientras corría.

-E..Espere señorita!- ya era tarde Sakura se había marchado –¿Anciano?- se preguntó la muchacha de la pastelería mientras colocaba el cartel de cerrado.

Sakura corría en dirección a una zona mas alejada de las fiestas en konoha, pero igual de decorada. Una zona urbana.

En eso pudo ver a konohamaru y a sus amigos corriendo llevaban algo en las manos como unas plantas y Mogei iba persiguiendo a Konohamaru.

-¿Konohamaru? Que haces a esta hora fuera de casa…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que el niño la aparto rápidamente haciéndola tirar la caja del pastel, el resto de los niños pasaron corriendo muy rápido.

-NOOOO!- grito –No el pastel, no!- Sakura se arrodillo en el piso cubierto de nieve para ver el daño, se sentía tan triste… ¿Qué le regalaría ahora? Solo tenía una oportunidad en todo el año para regalarle algo solo por que si, sin que nadie pensara mal de ella y justo lo arruinaba todo.

Se sentía muy mal, primero se olvido de ir temprano a la librería, y ahora deja arruinar el pastel, ahora el pasaría otra navidad sin un regalo suyo. Realmente quería que sintiera que ella lo apreciaba mucho pero, le daba mucha pena mostrarle el pastel arruinado. No tuvo ni que abrir la caja para tener una idea del daño que tendría el postre.

Solo se quedo mirando la caja y algunas gotas, no precisamente de nieve derretidas, caían sobre esta sin cesar.

-¿Sakura?-

-Ehmmm…?!?- Se seco las lágrimas deprisa

-¿Sakura eres tu?- El hombre bien abrigado salio del portal de la casa para acercarse a la joven que yacía de rodillas en el suelo. -¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Kakashi-sensei….yo ehmmm-

-¿Estas llorando¿Qué te paso?- hablo alarmado poniéndose a su altura y colocando una mano sobre su hombro que fue a parar a su mejilla acariciándola y limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos con la otra mano, a la vez que escrutaba no estuviese herida.

-No…no es nada solo que…- En ese momento copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lentamente hasta notarse en cantidad. Ambos ninjas miraron hacia el cielo.

-Parece que nevara esta noche- Dijo el enmascarado. –Será una fría noche- Suspiro. -¿Quieres pasar? Te vas a helar…-

-S..Si- Dijo con timidez a pesar de sus 22 años, Kakashi se levanto y la ayudo a incorporarse. Una vez adentro y de haber dejado los abrigos y el sombrero de ella en el perchero, Kakashi le ofreció un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos a Sakura.

-Disculpa que no tenga mas para ofrecer pero… n.n- Llevo una mano por detrás de su cabeza –Hace una hora que acabo de llegar de una misión- se disculpo sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

-No hay problema- Respondió Sakura, ahora veía con detenimiento la casa de su sensei, estaba igual que los otros días del año, a diferencia de que hoy estaba oscura, la chimenea estaba encendida y habían pocas cosas con motivos navideños no precisamente en sus lugares correspondientes. Y un pequeño muy pequeño árbol de navidad con luces de colores y pocos adornos. Sin embargo muy bonito, quizás uno de los más bonitos por su simpleza que aya visto ese día.

Kakashi de dio cuenta de la observación de su alumna e intervino.

-Ammm creo que ya te diste cuenta de mi pobre decoración u.u, bueno fue idea de Tsunade-sama ehjemm mas bien era algo obligatorio y pues… no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, la verdad casi nunca paso la navidad en la aldea y mucho menos tengo experiencia decorando Pakkun me ayudo un poco n.n-

-No pero que dices¡si esta precioso!-

-Gracias… oye Sakura, cambiando el tema, estoy preocupado por ti ¿que hacías afuera?-

Enseguida Sakura se puso nerviosa y algo triste, miraba su tasa con detenimiento.

Estaba realmente preocupado, si alguien había hecho daño a su pequeño botón de cerezo no pasaría una muy feliz navidad que digamos, al menos no si el podía encontrarlo y era poco probable que no lo hiciera. Sakura era una joven alegre odiaba verla triste.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Bueno yo… venia de hacer algunas compras…-

-Si eso puedo verlo n.n- Dijo señalando las bolsas llenas al lado del perchero.

Esto no hizo sentir mejor a Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto preocupado y temeroso de haber dicho algo malo.

-Yo… es que…- le extendió la caja.

-¿Y esto?- dijo un poco sorprendido recibiendo la caja.

-Esto es para ti, yo quería comprarte algo especial para navidad pero…- Mientras hablaba se sonrojaba cada vez mas y Kakashi noto esto, estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de la chica miraba alternativamente la caja y a Sakura.

-Pero la librería de "Icha Icha" estaba cerrada, entonces fui a una pastelería, no sabia muy bien que comprarte ni lo que te gustaría, pero un viejo me dijo que no importaría siempre y cuando compartiera un rato con la persona a la que le quería regalar en esta época tan especial, bueno no se si esta en lo correcto, pero te compre esto y cuando venia a entregártelo yo…pues- Sakura hablaba muy rápido hasta que llego a la parte del accidente.

Kakashi comenzó a abrir lentamente la tapa de la caja.

-Se…se me cayo y creo que se…estropeo…- Al decir esto con su voz quebradiza sus ojos se le aguaron así que bajo la mirada.

-Sakura…- susurro Kakashi mirando el contenido de la caja.

Ella solo mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

Kakashi dejo de lado la caja con el pastel un poco estropeado y la abrazo tiernamente. –Gracias- Sakura se sonrojó al oír su voz tan cerca de su oído.

-¿Cómo supiste que el chocolate blanco es mi favorito?- Le dijo.

-¿Qu…que?- preguntó confusa.

-Nunca le dije a nadie que tengo especial debilidad por el chocolate blanco… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Yo…pero se arruino-

Se separaron –No se ve tan mal- Dijo Kakashi -Aun se puede comer, no tengo problema, hace mucho tiempo que no como un pastel- Busco rápidamente un par de cucharillas –Mejor dicho hace mucho tiempo que no me regalan un pastel y puedo comerlo con esa persona- Le extendió una. -¿Me acompañas?-

-¡S..Si!-

Ambos comieron del pastel de chocolate negro con cubierta de chocolate blanco y por primera vez pudo conversar alegremente con su sensei en el refugio de esa casa al lado de la calida y chispeante chimenea.

-Kakashi-sensei…-

-¿Hmp?-

-¿Por qué nunca pasas tus cumpleaños y estas festividades en la aldea?-

Kakashi se quedo callado un momento.

-Porque no tengo familiares con quien celebrarlos, la navidad es una época para estar en familia, solo tienen días libres aquellos con familia para pasarlas y yo no entro en esa categoría-

-¡Pero que dices! Se que Naruto, Sasuke y yo no somos tu familia pero… somos tus amigos y también te queremos mucho¿Qué acaso nosotros no contamos?-

-No es eso Sakura…- Kakashi se levanto para llevar el resto del pastel a la cocina y Sakura lo siguió.

-¿Y entonces?-

-A diferencia de mí, ustedes si tienen una familia para pasar sus festividades, no puedo obligarlos a que la pasen conmigo, es mejor que la pasen con sus seres más cercanos, además…-

-¿Además?-

-Además, ya he pasado tantas veces estas fiestas solo que estoy acostumbrado y aunque intentara ir a una fiesta o algo así no me sentiría cómodo; si celebro la navidad pero a mi manera- Sonrió, haciendo notar a lo que se refería, una navidad solo en su casa con una buena tasa de chocolate caliente mirando el caer de la nieve sintiendo el calor de su chimenea.

–Normalmente ahora estaría en una misión peligrosa así que esto para mi es perfecto y así me siento bien, aunque debo admitir que este año tu visita me hizo realmente feliz-

Sakura se sonrojo y también se sintió bien por haber hecho feliz a su sensei y saber que por esta vez, solo por esta vez no pasó la noche buena solo. ¿Era este el espíritu de la navidad del cual todo el mundo hablaba¿Qué te hace sentir lleno el pecho con una extraña felicidad?

¿O era algo más?

Un tintineo, muy leve tintineo como de cascabel se oyó en la casa. Ambos ninjas lo notaron y se caminaron hasta la entrada de la cocina miraron hacia la sala pero no divisaron nada anormal.

Kakashi vio el reloj sobre la chimenea que anunciaba las 12 en punto, quien lo diría ya era navidad.

-Oye Sakura ya es…-

Luego Kakashi volvió su mirada a Sakura quien miraba interesada algo colgado sobre el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

-No había notado eso allí- Dijo Kakashi –Ha de haber sido una de las ideas "obligatorias" de Tsunade-sama "_juraría que no estaba allí hace 3 segundos_"-

-Es un muerdago- Murmuro Sakura también un poco sorprendida de no haberlo notado antes.

-¿Un que?-

-Un muerdago-

-Oh- Respondió Kakashi. Ambos sabían el significado de la planta y conocían a la perfección la tradición y lo que debían hacer ¿Pero eso no los obligaba a hacerlo cierto?

Sakura noto lo tensa de la situación e intervino –Pero es solo un símbolo de la navidad y solo una tradición de la época, no hay necesidad de que todo el mundo lo haga…- rió tontamente

-Es navidad- Dijo Kakashi

-¿Eh?- Sakura miro su reloj –"_Es cierto ya es navid… hmmmp!"-_

Al darse cuenta sintió algo tibio presionar sobre sus labios, mas específicamente sintió los labios de Kakashi presionarse contra los suyos y una mano sostenía suavemente su mentón y otra firmemente apoyada ejercía presión en su cintura, el color carmesí y el calor invadieron su cara, entreabrió la boca dando paso a un profundo pero poco prolongado beso. ¿Por qué aria algo así¡Pero! ( …) Se sentía, se sentía…tan tan…¿bien?

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos

-Feliz Navidad Sakura-

-…Fe…Feliz Navidad Kakashi-sensei…-

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sakura fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, no recordaba ni en donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordó fue un….

¡Demonios! Se exalto.

Un minuto, tenía la misma ropa puesta, y estaba sentada en el suelo de una sala reposando su espalda en un sillón, con una manta encima, y un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, al parecer durmiente. El cuerpo nada más y nada menos que de Kakashi, quien reposaba su cabeza en la de Sakura.

Se sonrojo de golpe al verlo, debió de haberse quedado dormida después de lo del… bueno se avergonzaba de solo pensar que esa noche vio la cara de Kakashi después de besarse y no hablaron mas después de eso solo se quedaron contemplado las chispas saltarinas de la chimenea sentados en el suelo, _el brazo de Kakashi rodeaba los hombros de Sakura_ ahora que recordaba no podía salir de su casa por la tormenta.

La mañana era muy brillante, por no decir blanca, desde la sala se podía ver toda la nieve que cubría las calles, la chimenea ya no estaba encendida pero tenía algunas brazas rojas, se veía recién apagada, seguramente por falta de leña. Cuando volvió su mirada a Kakashi, noto que el ojos visible de este ya estaba entreabierto.

-Buenos días Sakura- Dijo alegremente

-Bu…buenos días Kakashi- Hablo un poco penosa.

Él se separo de ella, se levanto y fue a terminar de apagar la chimenea. Sakura fue directamente hasta la ventana que estaba cerca del árbol de navidad.

-Etto Kakashi-sensei…-

-¿Si?- Kakashi se volvió hasta ella.

Estaba bastante sonrojada, iba a preguntarle si lo de anoche fue un sueño o de verdad se besaron pero antes de hacerlo algo llamo la atención de ambos.

Era un canto en coro de unos villancicos proveniente de afuera. Los dos shinobis caminaron hasta la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron a un grupo de niños cantando. Ambos se conmovieron tanto que Sakura recargo su cabeza del hombro de Kakashi.

Al terminar Kakashi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- esta asintió y Sakura se dispuso a recoger sus cosas no sin antes pasar por la cocina, tenia que saber de una vez por todas si realmente se habían besado o lo soñó, y si el muerdago estaba allí significaba que había sido real.

Al acercarse a la sala se dio cuenta de que en el marco de la cocina no había nada y se desilusionó. –"_Fue un sueño"-_ Suspiro. Que extraña se sentía esa mañana, más bien desde que se encontró con Kakashi ayer se empezó a sentir un poco extraña. Es decir, hace varios años, jamás se hubiera atrevido a quedarse a dormir en casa de su sensei, no era por desconfianza si no que solo no lo consideraba correcto.

Ya con su bufanda y guantes puestos se acerco a Sakura. Pero mirando disimuladamente el marco de la cocina, interiormente también tenia la duda de que si el recuerdo de los dulces labios de Sakura sobre los suyos y el aroma de su pelo con el que se despertó esa mañana fue producto de su imaginación o realmente paso. Al no ver nada simplemente dijo -¿Vamos?-

-Hai- Respondió ella.

Ambos salieron de la residencia Hatake con destino a la casa de Sakura, por el camino pudieron ver la atmósfera de felicidad que se sentía en Konoha, los niños estaban en las calles jugando a ser ninjas o atacándose con bolas de nieve. También se veían desde las calles, como estaban reunidas las familias comiendo un desayuno navideño en el calor de sus hogares, Sakura se entristeció al pensar que después de que Kakashi la dejara en su casa pasaría el 25 de diciembre solo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Después de dejar estas cosas en mi casa, podemos ir a comer… ¿Qué dices?-

-Mmmm me parece perfecto- Respondió sonriente, Sakura a la vez sonrió y camino mas animada hasta su casa.

Al llegar como Sakura debía organizar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa dejaron los abrigos en el perchero y la pelirosa le indico a Kakashi que se pusiera cómodo.

El solo se quedo parado en medio de la sala, la casa de su alumna era muy diferente a la suya estaba completamente decorada con motivos y luces navideñas, la verdad no sabia si era igual todos los años pero estaba realmente impresionado con la hermosa decoración, no había rincón de la casa que no tuviera por lo menos un lasito rojo, lo único que le dio curiosidad fue que bajo el gran árbol de navidad solo había un regalo.

-Estoy lista- Dijo Sakura acercándose a Kakashi ya cambiada con unos zapatos negros y medias vinotintos hasta más arriba de las rodillas, con una falda corta a cuadros y un suéter vinotinto de cuello de tortuga mas grueso pero ajustado –¿Hug?- Sakura se acerco al árbol de navidad y miro el pie con intriga.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Eso no estaba ahí ayer- Sakura señalo el pie del árbol.

Kakashi se agacho y recogió lo que seria una pequeña cajita adornada con un papel de regalo rojo brillante y un lindo lasito verde que había visto antes.

-Parece un regalo- Dijo.

-¿Ósea que no es tuyo?- Preguntó alarmada.

-No que yo recuerde- respondió examinando la caja y cerciorándose que no fuera una trampa o algún explosivo dejado por un ninja enemigo –Debo suponer que tampoco lo dejaste tu- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Kakashi lo iba abrir cuando una mano sobre la suya lo paro.

-¿Lo abrirás? Y si es una trampa?- Preguntó preocupada. Cualquier ninja pudo haberse infiltrado en su casa durante la noche para dejarle una trampa y si era para ella pues no quería que Kakashi fuera quien sufriera el daño.

Kakashi le sonrió con su único ojo visible –Tranquila ¿esta bien?- Dijo y Sakura recorrió con la mirada la sala de su casa para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada extraño o fuera de lugar.

-Sakura-

-¿Dime?-

-No vas a creer esto- Kakashi sostenía la caja ya abierta y sin la tapa, Sakura sostuvo la tapa y se dio cuenta de que tenia una tarjeta que decía "Para Sakura H. y Kakashi H." en letra corrida muy elegante. Interesada se acerco a Kakashi para ver el contenido de la caja.

-Cielos- Dijo sorprendida

-Es un muerdago- Dijo Kakashi sacándolo y alzándolo para verlo mejor.

-No es solo un muerdago- Pero Sakura rápidamente intervino –Es _**él **_muerdago- Kakashi parecía igual de sorprendido que ella.

La planta ciertamente era la misma de la noche anterior solo que esta tenia un lazo rojo en el cual tenia inscrito "Feliz víspera de navidad" y en el centro tenia amarrado un pequeño y dorado cascabel que hacia un dulce sonido leve pero audible al moverlo.

No solo estaba sorprendido de que fuera el mismo de la noche anterior si no que era casi imposible que algún ninja entrara a su casa durante la noche para espiarlos, retirar el muerdago, salir sin que él lo sintiera, además de las numerosas trampas que tendría que esquivar, al menos un detalle o algo irregular habría sentido mientras dormía o apenas se despertó. Por nada era uno de los mejores shinobis y ex-capitán de la ANBU de Konoha, además Sakura no pudo haber sido pues el se quedo despierto casi 4 horas después de que ella se durmió recostada de su pecho, se quedo despierto tan solo observándola y asegurándose de que no tuviera frío…

Ehjmmmm es decir, simplemente Sakura no pudo haber sido, punto. (No hace falta entrar en detalles de cómo el sabia eso con tanta seguridad u.u), pero estaba seguro que ella no fue¿entonces quien¿Quién seria tan tonto o tan seguro de su habilidad como para arriesgarse a salir faltando poco menos de una hora para el amanecer un día de navidad e infiltrarse en la casa del ninja copia?

-"La navidad es el espíritu del amor que se expande compartiéndolo con otras personas, esto no es solo a través de un regalo pues el mejor regalo es pasar la navidad en compañía y compartir ese amor, no hace falta creerlo solo disfrutar de los maravillosos milagros que esta mágica época nos trae, y que extrañamente logra traspasar las barreras de lo que es lógico para así ablandar nuestros corazones y ayudarnos a expresar, incrementar y aceptar lo que sentimos hacia nuestros semejantes, que nos guardamos durante el resto del año erróneamente, desde el : cariño, amistad, generosidad hasta el … amor"- Leyó Sakura el revés de la tarjeta donde aparecían los nombre de ambos.

Al terminar de leerlo, ambos estaban muy rojos y Kakashi leyó la POSDATA.

-"Posdata: No hace falta especificar a que me refiero, se que ambos serian muy cabezas duras como para aceptarlo así que esto demuestra que no fue un sueño, no dejen perder ese recuerdo que se han regalado, por que fue el mejor regalo… Jo Feliz Navidad y que Dios los bendiga"- Leyó

Ambos se miraron entre si, sonrojados cabe destacar¿De quien rayos fue esa nota anónima? Por alguna razón a Sakura le recordó al viejo con el que hablo ayer en la pastelería, pero el no estaría en condición física para escabullirse de casa en casa y mucho menos los conocía a ninguno de los dos.

Pero según la nota eso significaba que no había sido un sueño ¡Realmente se habían besado! Sakura se puso feliz y comprendiendo el significado de la nota Kakashi se avergonzó de si mismo por no "expresar y aceptar los sentimientos que sentimos hacia nuestros semejantes el resto del año" suspiro, ya no cometería ese error.

Sakura tomo el muerdago y volvió a guardarlo en la caja con todo y la tarjeta y se lo entrego a Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó –La tarjeta dice que es de los dos- Kakashi se lo devolvió.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo tendremos al mismo tiempo?- preguntó la pelirosa dejando en claro el dilema por el que estaban pasando.

Kakashi después de analizar la situación unos segundos pareció haber encontrado la respuesta.

-Creo que ya se como-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sakura ya nerviosa.

-Según esto dice que no perdamos el recuerdo que nos hemos regalado y que lo mantengamos vivo el resto del año por que es el mejor regalo ¿cierto?-

-S…si algo así ¿y?-

-Y que en pocas palabras resume que el uno es el regalo del otro ¿no?-

-Tu lógica es un poco extraña ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-A que ya se como ambos lo tendremos al mismo tiempo- Respondió Kakashi sonriente

-¿Cómo?-

-Así…- Kakashi tomo a Sakura por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento bajo su mascara y comenzó a besarla, Sakura un poco sorprendida por el gesto no pudo oponer resistencia por mucho tiempo ya que termino dejándose atrapar por la loca lógica y suaves caricias de su extraño sensei que por mas que lo negara no podía evitar que tenia razón, ahora ella también le correspondía el beso….

Y como le encantaba que él tuviera la razón…

Se dejo guiar hasta el sillón donde Kakashi la recostó y con sus manos le quito el grueso suéter cuello de tortuga dejando a la muchacha con su camisa manga larga.

-Mmmm y ahora ¿Que piensas hacer?- preguntó en tono juguetón aferrándose a su cuello con un brazo y con el otro corriendo el cierre de su chaleco de jounnin.

-Desenvolver mi regalo de navidad- respondió.

Así fue como de una visita poco esperada y de una extraña víspera de navidad salio a flote un romance escondido en esta aldea que entre besos y caricias fue avivando mas la flama de la pasión entre ambos, por supuesto la aldea seguía festejando y un grupo de amigos que iban en busca de cierta compañera pelirosa para darle el "feliz navidad sorpresa" sencillamente no podían creer lo que desde la ventana sus ojos miraban. El peliplata y la kunoichi en seguida se separaron y rieron ante la cara de sorpresa de sus camaradas.

Dentro de la casa se celebro una reunión de amigos que intercambiaron regalos y prepararon un calido desayuno para navidad, se hicieron presentes los dulces, los chocolates blancos, los muerdagos con cascabeles que suenan solos y los besos bajo estos, -Rayos Sakura-chan, el próximo año olvida regalarme a mi también- pero lo que no falto fueron los comentarios ingenuos de cierto rubio hacia la peculiar pareja, ni los golpes de la pelirosa hacia este. Ni un ultimo brindis –¡Que viva la vieja Tsunade y que viva este mes!- mientras chocaban las copas. Tampoco las risas ni los mejores deseos para estas fiestas y el año nuevo.

¿Yo como lo se? La pastelería no es un buen negocio, nunca me salio bien, y te deja gordo, Jo por eso lo cambie hace tiempo, ahora me dedico a regalar juguetes, pero recientemente perdí mi mapa y termine de casamentero… ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

Fin

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**¡Hola! Compañeros de FF espero que estén pasando unas muy alegres navidades, en compañía de sus seres queridos, bueno este es un tributo a mi época favorita del año y a mi pareja favorita, me encanta este mes! Siempre me pone muy feliz xD ¿Qué puedo decir? Al final estuvo un poco confuso, pero es un fic, se supone que es ficción xD no se si nieve en Konoha o celebren la navidad, pero no pude resistirme a escribir un fic de esto xx me encanta tomar como fuente de inspiración cosas como el "espíritu de la navidad" (y Sakura lo descubrió en esta historia) como tengo un cuento ya hecho que me mandaron a escribir para un concurso el año pasado, había pensado en modificarlo para que quede un KakaSaku navideño tipo universo alterno ejehm ¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno ya después veo si lo hago n.n por ahora me gustaría que me dijeran si este les gusto, ahora que lo pienso, en casi todos los one shots que he hecho de esta pareja hay algo que tiene que ver con una pastelería y un pastelero oO si se ponen a ver en "Kakashi don't wanna be in love" Cuando Sasuke y Sakura salian de la pastelería y Kakashi recordo que el era quien le compraba los dulces a Sakura, en "El regalo perfecto" Genma y Kurenai le regalaron unos dulces con motivos de Icha Icha que mandaron a hacer con un pastelero que ya se había retirado, y en un fic que todavía no he publicado (por que no esta listo ya que se compone de varios capítulos) pues también esta una anécdota con los pasteles xD raios creo que eso es lo que identificara un Kenka1804 original o simplemente tengo que comer antes de escribir los fics jajaja el único que no tiene nada que ver con pasteles es "A diez centímetros de ti" u.u. **

**Pues esto fue "Vispera de una extraña navidad" probablemente el próximo año escriba otro al igual que en el cumple de Kakashi, cuenten con eso, (Kenka for ever Kakashi-fan ¬) nos estamos leyendo en mis próximos fics (aunque primero quiero terminar "Su más bella sonrisa") Chau cuídense y **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**Dejen reviews plis xD**

**Att: Kenka1804 100pre para servirles ;)**


End file.
